


Would it be an illusion to wait?

by Tha_M



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Drabble, F/F, GL, Girls Love, Kimolette, Lesbian, Oneshot, POV Female Character, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tha_M/pseuds/Tha_M
Summary: Would it be an illusion to wait? Have hope? Violette had a cooking class and made chocolate chip cookies for me.Kimolette || oneshot | drabble





	Would it be an illusion to wait?

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, but finally my favorite couple of Sweet Love ❤  
> Kim and Violette from Kim's point of view
> 
> Hope you like it

Would it be an illusion to wait? Have hope? Violette had a cooking class and made chocolate chip cookies for me .  
She was very adorable in the camp that sweatshirt and long sleeves that covered her hands, call me to be her partner for the orientation race. But… was it just why he could not go?  
But the way she held me when he protected her on the school trip? It was so sweet.  
So can I hope… she will… one day… like me?

— Kim!

She called me smiling as she opened the door of her house, wearing that sweater dress.  
I smiled because that was all I had left.

 

Wait.


End file.
